


Maybe It Shouldn't Happen in the First Place

by Tgreven



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Pansexual Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgreven/pseuds/Tgreven
Summary: Peter gets a visit from someone from his past.ORPeter has a panic attack in front of the Avengers





	Maybe It Shouldn't Happen in the First Place

Nothing could ruin Peter's mood today. He was staying at the Avenger's tower (He was staying. At. The. Avenger's. Tower!) for the spring break. Aunt May had to go visit her parents overseas in Italy to see them one last time. Peter was supposed to go too, but they could only afford one ticket, so Peter opted out on the trip. He's been staying with the Avengers for 2 days now, mainly staying by Tony the entire time.

As ecstatic as he was, he dreaded tomorrow. Every Wednesday Peter had to get his testosterone shot. This would be fine, but Peter needs someone else to put in the needle. (Doing it to himself makes him feel queasy) He knows that everyone- except for Steve because he might need time- will embrace him, but he just wants to hold on to that normality for just a little bit longer.

On the upside though, it wasn't Wednesday yet. He spent the day working in the lab with Mr. Stark and playing card games with Bucky and Steve. He should probably change out of his binder, but he doesn't want to leave the company of the others. Eventually, everyone joined in on the fun (even Vision). Natasha was about to win when FRIDAY interrupted their game.

"Sir. Someone has entered the building. He says he is here to see someone named Abigail." FRIDAY's voice rang out.

Peter felt his blood run cold. Who still knew him as Abigail. No one here. Natasha was studying Peter's face as it turned from the peach it was 5 seconds ago to the ghost, sickly, pale color it was now.

"FRIDAY what is their name?" Tony questioned.

"He says his name is Skip Westcott."

No.

Peter bolted to the sink and promptly heaved into the basin, the smell intoxicating his nostrils. Peter could feel Skips hands on him.

_"Stop Skip! Don't touch me there! I don't like this game! Stop!" 8-year-old Peter begged the middle schooler._

"Don't let him anywhere fucking near me!" Peter screamed, head still hung over the sink. Tony, Wanda, and Natasha were at his side now.

_His hands were on his body._

" Keep him away." He choked. Peter was on the floor curling on himself. Sobbing, one painful memory escaping through each tear. Peter tried to get air into his lungs but failed. He wasn't sure if it was the binder or if it was the sheer panic coursing through his body.

Wanda, Tony, and Natasha were at his side trying to come up with a solution. While the others were trying to send this "Skip" person away.  
"His breathing is being restricted by something on his chest" Natasha pointed out to the 2 others.

"Well take it off!" Tony cried out.

"We're trying-Wanda what the fuck are you doing?" Natasha responded. Wanda was looking at Peter with tears in her eyes. She understood something that they didn't.

" Peter, I'm going to touch you on your chest. I'm not Skip, I am Wanda. We're going to take the binder off you now. Okay?"

All Peter managed was a nod, so Wanda took that as an invitation to proceed. She lifted Peter up so his head was on her lap and lifted up his shirt, exposing the white binder underneath. Natasha immediately got what it was, she was a trained spy after all. Tony, on the other hand, did not.

"So the kid wears an undershirt. That's not restricting his breathing." Tony said to no one in particular.

"Oh my god Tony! I just can't! Ug- turn around, unless your ready to see some tits." Natasha yelled at Tony out of sheer frustration, while Tony couldn't be any more

confused he still turned around.  
Wanda took off the binder, pulled his shirt down and Peter who was still on the floor-asleep now, latched on to her.

"You can turn around now," Natasha told Tony.

"Great. NOW CAN SOMEONE EXPLAI-"

"Shhhhh. He's sleeping." Wanda reprimanded Tony like she would to a toddler, watching Peter's eyelids flutter like butterflies.

"I'll take him to his room. You explain to Tony what happened, I think I know what's up." Natasha said to Wanda taking Peter and carrying him up to his room.

"I won't tell you anything unless you ask." Wanda told Tony "Right now, his trust is my second priority. I'm going to tell you anything at all because his safety is my first." Wanda finished.

"Ok seems fair. How do you know what's going on." Tony questioned the redhead.

"Really? I read minds, or did you forget that?" Wanda retorted.

"Oh, yeah. Next question, who is Skip and why did that trigger Peter's panic attack."

"Skip is an idiotic son of a bitch that used to babysit Peter when he was 8, he," Wanda felt a lump in her throat ad new tears leap to her eyes as she angrily said the next part. " Skip, he raped Peter." She said her anger becoming sadness at the thought.

" He did what?" Tony replied. He felt a whirlwind of emotions, guilt, anger, sadness, disgust (at Skip) take over him and his voice became choked and heavy as spoke again.

"Was he caught? "

"I don't know, I read Peter's mind, not Skip's," Wanda told him gently, as though she didn't want to disturb him,

" I have another question, what was blocking his breathing? " Tony questioned her.

" His... undershirt," Wanda said not wanting to tell Tony that Peter was trans unless she had to.

"Okay, last question I promise. What did Natasha mean by ' Turn around unless you want to see some tits'?"

"She was talking about Peter," Wanda said simply.

"Um- Wanda, I don't know if you've noticed, but Peter doesn't have tits. He's a guy." Tony stated and looked at Wanda like she was the stupidest person on the planet.

"I know Peter's a guy." Wanda clarified (not really).

"Then why were you talking about hi-" Tony was cut off when Peter entered the room, followed by Natasha trying to put him back to bed.

"I am a guy, thank you very, much," Peter said, not knowing why they were debating this

" I know that. I'm just confused why Wanda says you have boobs" Tony apologized to the kid in front of him.

Peter's eyes widened at that. I mean Wanda probably knew because she can read minds or whatever, but why would she tell him.

"Wanda!" Peter yelled voice cracking.

"In my defense, he asked." Wanda tried to explain.

"Why would you ask if I had boobs?" Peter's gaze shifted to Tony, who looked very uncomfortable right now.

"Natasha told me to turn around or I would see your boobs," Tony told the shorter boy. Peter just stared at Natasha wondering how she knew, and what compelled her to say that.

"I helped take off your binder, and I didn't want Tony to see." Natasha defended.

"Ok, well... Mr. Stark... what do you think about the LGBTQIA+ community?" Peter tried to ask casually,

" I think they are people. Like you and me." Tony replied.

_Especially me._

"Well, I put the T in LGBT..." Peter states awkwardly.

Tony immediately knows what to do.

"Oh, that's it? I made out with Steve once. We're cool."Tony replies.

At that Peter bursts into tears and they all gather around and hug him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this piece of trash that was the ending. But on the flip side, it's pride month so let's talk about that.


End file.
